Butterfly Kisses
by ktshdw
Summary: When Riker and Troi’s oldest daughter prepares to marry the love of her life Will can’t help but remember that only yesterday it seemed she was just a little girl on his knee.


Title: Butterfly Kisses

Rated: K

Codes: R/T

Time Line: Post Titan

©2005

Summery: When Riker and Troi's oldest daughter prepares to marry the love of her life. Will can't help but remember what he used to have when she was just a little kid on his knee.

Author's Note: Before I even start this fan fiction I wanted to apologize and say I am so sorry I have been MIA in the fan fiction department as well as the Imzadi groups. I only have five more weeks until I am done working. I do have three days off coming up at the end of July as well six days at the beginning of August where I hope to write more. If anyone isn't sure what "Butterfly Kisses" means the simplest way I can describe them is that they are created by blinking your eyes against someone's cheek. It is supposed to represent butterfly wings. .

The creaking of their bedroom door wakes both Deanna and Will from their sleep. A small girl about six years old, she has curly blond hair and deep blue filled with curiosity comes to the bed and sits between both of her parents. Will smiles as he wipes the sleep from his eyes and runs his fingers through the slightly graying hair. Deanna does the same as they gather the child into their arms; she's beaming with a smile from ear to ear.

"Do you know what day it is daddy? Huh do ya?

"How can I forget your sister is getting married."

"Right and you know what I'm gonna be?"

"Hmmm let me see I think I do but I don't know maybe you can help me out a bit huh Ariel?"

"Daddy, I'm gonna be the flower girl!"

"That's right! See I thought it was something important."

"Mommy Katie is waiting for you in her bed room I think she's got the willies."

"The willies?"

"Yeah mommy you know she's scared about marrying Mark."

"Ah, I had better get to her. Ariel why don't you come with me maybe we both can help her out."

"Okay mommy."

Ariel stops and gives her dad a kiss then follows her mother out of their bedroom. While Will gazed at a picture of the whole family taken only a few months ago so much has changed. Katie, as she liked to be called, was named after her grandmother and there was so much of her inside Katie it was hard for Will to grasp that his baby girl was going to get married today at the tender age of 20. It seemed like only yesterday he was bringing his brand new baby girl home from sickbay with her mother. Katie was the second child born on Titan the first, a boy, came a few months after he got the command. Though she wasn't planned it was a comforting memory that she was conceived on their honeymoon it reminded them of the Opal Sea. It had been a hard honeymoon for the both of them both emotionally and physically. Deanna was still suffering the effects of Shinzon's attack and she became a little more sensitive and introspective in the bedroom. The fact that she got pregnant was the last thing they ever expected. Riker gazed at the picture again but he wouldn't change it if he had the choice, because on that day he knew that the child Deanna was carrying was very special indeed and now that child is getting married.

_There's two things I know for sure._

_She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl._

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,_

_She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes._

_And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all..._

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."_

_"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right._

_To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

Meanwhile inside Katie's bedroom Ariel, Deanna and she were chatting about the wedding. Katie was getting cold feet and started to think she was too young to get married. She still had a year left at the Academy and Mark just graduated maybe it wasn't the right moment to get married. Katie placed her dress down on the bed and began pacing back and forth. Her long dark hair flowed across the center of her back the curls bouncing with each movement. Will stayed in the doorway as Deanna took Katie in her arms and stroked her dark hair. So much of Katie reminded him of her mother, the dark hair even the mannerisms she mimicked were those of her mother. He laughed lightly as two pair of dark eyes and one pair of blue were suddenly on him.

"What was so funny?"

Katie asked as her father pulled back another laugh.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter Katie."

"What do you mean by that Will?"

"Let's just say that if I didn't know any better myself I would have thought that Katie was you Deanna."

"Whatever dad, why don't you take Ariel and help her get ready for the wedding."

"You mean you are getting married?"

"Let's just say that if I do I want Katie to be ready and I want you to walk me down the isle. Now go get into you tux and mom and I will be right down and together we will go to the church."

Riker shook his head at the response to "dress" that Katie mentioned. Traditionally betazoid's don't wear dresses to their wedding they prefer to go natural. However, Mark was human and she decided that wearing a dress would be more appropriate for her after all she didn't want her father to see her "natural". Deanna took it in ease when Katie announced she was going to wear a dress though Lwaxana was very upset. After a few months she actually started talking to her family again understanding that Katie was only part betazoid and she was not in any way going to be forced to go natural. Will exited Katie's room along with Ariel and both went into her room.

"Daddy I don't need any help getting my dress on I'm six years old I'm a big girl now."

"I think your mom and sister are just worried you might tear the material. I'll tell you what I will let you get your dress on if you need help just call my name and I will see what I can do."

"Okay daddy, now get out of my room I need to get dressed."

Again Will laughed at his daughter's stubbornness. That was what she got from him though most everything about her was special. Ariel like her sister was an unexpected gift. Deanna didn't have any problems getting pregnant and he didn't have any problem getting her pregnant. One day Deanna went down to a planet to do what she does best and everything went wrong. There was a terrible earthquake and Deanna along with several other colonists was trapped under the ruble of the new conference center for days. The whole planet searched for missing people. Deanna had just found out she was pregnant and he and she both were so excited especially Katie but when they finally got to them the baby was gone. The doctors did everything they could to prevent the miscarriage but it was just too late. They were told that she wouldn't be able to have anymore children because the damage was so extensive. Deanna cried for weeks most of the time she stayed in their quarters. As much as Will wanted to help her she didn't want it. She knew that he wanted more children with her and after the loss of their second child she gave up. When Katie was fourteen she went to visit her grandmother for the summer and he and Deanna returned to the Opal Sea. Right before they left she became very ill. She blamed it on being sea sick but he knew it wasn't just that. When they got back and she was still so sick he sent her to Sickbay a few days later they found out why she was so sick. She had beaten the odds and she was going to have another baby.

"Daddy!"

Will was suddenly pulled out of his memory at the shrieking of his daughter. He ran into the room along with Katie and her mother only to find out that she had gotten her buttons stuck in her hair. They all laughed, at first, Ariel didn't think it was that funny but she too was laughing. Deanna helped Ariel get into her dress and fixed her hair. An hour later it was time to head to the church. Will waited at the door as his family came down the stairs. He couldn't help but remember what he used to have as his daughter walked down the stairs.

_Sweet sixteen today_

_She's looking like her momma a little more every day._

_One part woman, the other part girl_

_To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember..._

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,_

_I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."_

_With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right._

_To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind, the years go by._

_Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly._

In the bride room Deanna, Ariel, and Katie were all putting the finishing touches on each other. Will knocked lightly waiting for the okay from his daughter to come in.

"Are you decent honey?"

"Who are you asking?"

Deanna's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Does it matter?"

"Come on in dad we are all decent."

Will opened the door and gasps at the sight of his three girls. They looked so beautiful Deanna had on a blue dress that rested just off her shoulders. Her graying hair was pulled up into a french twist a dozen braids wrapped around the twist. Blue flowers were placed in her hair accented by ribbons. A few curls rested on her shoulders and down her back. She looked as lovely as the day he married her. He looked over at his daughter and again was remembering what he used to have.

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.

Standing in the bride room just staring at her

"Hi daddy what do you think?"

Katie wore an off-the-shoulder candlelight gown. It was made from Satin with little rhinestones around her shoulders and down to her waist. The sparkled in the rooms lights, he was almost blinded as she turned to him. Her hair was just like her mother's was the day they fell in love again. The natural curls were straightened and placed in rollers. They softly swept across her face. He smiled at how grown up she had become and he was touched when he heard "daddy" from her mouth. He hadn't heard it since she was 13 years old. The word just hung in his mind, she said "daddy" the way she did when she was 13. He almost thought he was dreaming.

"I'm not sure I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

Then she leaned over... and gave me...

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair

"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time. Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy? Daddy don't cry."

With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.

I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.

I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.

Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...

Later that evening in Ariel's room Riker leaned down next to Ariel's bed preparing to give her a kiss goodnight only to be surprised by "Butterfly Kisses." Riker is touched as Ariel wipes away the tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't worry daddy, you still have me."

**_But for how long _Riker wondered, how much longer until he walks his youngest baby down the aisle.**

The End


End file.
